Program Summary-Abstract The overall goals of the CA-NARCH Administrative Core are to support the educational and research efforts of the CA-NARCH X and to provide critical ongoing community-based participatory tribal direction. The administrative structure of the CA- NARCH has evolved through funding from NARCH III, NARCH V, and VII, and consists of the Executive Team, Advisory Council, CA-NARCH Tribal IRB, and provision of services. The CA-NARCH IRB is officially registered with the U.S. DHHS Office of Human Subjects Research Protection (OHRP) as #IRB000041401 and has received Federal-wide Assurances approval under Indian Health Council, Inc., and is registered as #FW00006757. Specific Aims: The specific aims of the CA-NARCH Administrative Core are: 1) To provide leadership and management, including administrative and fiscal oversight of the CA-NARCH research and student projects. 2) To coordinate an annual meeting with the CA-NARCH Scientific Advisory Council to diseminate project information and to gather community input on future directions. 3) To assist in the dissemination of project information to the local community. 4) To seek out and disperse information on funding opportunities through NARCH and other sources for continued development of training and mentoring programs and/or research projects. 5) To enhance the CA-NARCH IRB by providing IRB members additional training specific to the roles and responsibilties of a tribal IRB and by developing a workshop on cultural awareness training for new IRB applicants. 6) To evaluate progress of the CA-NARCH in achieving its objectives and milestones. The above specific aims will support the efforts of the CA-NARCH mission of conducting highly relevant, American Indian/Alaskan Native (AI/AN) community based research and establishing a trained cohort of AI/AN scientists dedicated to impacting the health disparities of AI/AN populations. This work shall also strive to establish a replicable model partnership for tribal nations and academic organizations.